Arthur's Promise
by griffin black
Summary: Established relationship. Arthur's abstinence leads to angstyness and erections.


A/N: I always have big plans for fics, real elaborate plots, but never finish them. So here I am with another oneshot...apparently I've developed a thing for Arthur walking in on Merlin uh--enjoying himself. As always, comments are LOVE!

Arthur's Promise

"Merlin...stop." Arthur slurred against his servant's lips. "Stop!" He pulled back abruptly at the feel of Merlin's fingers slipping farther under his waistband.

Blushing, Merlin muttered, "Sorry...can't help it."

Arthur frowned and threaded his fingers through Merlin's jet hair, gently pulling him close again. He lightly kissed his white throat, cheek, jaw, and finally the outside corner of his pink lips. Merlin shuddered and pulled away.

"And you wonder why I can't keep my hands to myself." He groaned and turned his back on Arthur, heading for the door.

"Don't go." Arthur pouted.

"Ha. Unlike you I have certain needs to take care of. If you'll _excuse_ me."

Alone, Arthur pressed his palms against his eyelids, exhaling heavily. It wasn't like he didn't know exactly what Merlin meant. Sighing again, Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the growing weight and stiffness of his cock. Rubbing it belligerently, hoping it would go down, Arthur wondered how it would feel if Merlin were allowed...Shaking his head, sort of hating himself, Arthur unlaced his trousers.

In his own room, Merlin pressed his forehead and one hand against the wall, as in a febrile race he wanked himself to completion. Quickly stifling a harsh moan in the crook of his elbow, sweat gathering down his back, Merlin pitched his hips forward and came, his mind full of Arthur's blue eyes and the sinfully soft skin, just below his hipbones.

The next morning, Arthur fought to focus on Uther's words. The King was elucidating on some important matter of state, Arthur was sure.

"Our crops to the South aren't..."

When Merlin had brought him breakfast-- the soft scent of his neck and hair overwhelmed Arthur's senses until he dropped his fork to lean into Merlin's warmth, and drag his tongue wetly from Adam's apple to collar bone. Merlin had let him nose away his scarf to bite harshly, eagerly into his shoulder. Arthur sucked in his bottom lip at the memory of the shaky cry he'd elicited from Merlin and the all consuming need Arthur had felt to keep biting and sucking and licking until Merlin pushed him away, trying to flatten his erection. Arthur snapped back to reality.

"...that case, the city will need more provisions during..."

Bloody abstinence. Arthur tried not to roll his eyes in case his father saw. It's not like he didn't want Merlin that way, he just couldn't. It wasn't allowed. There was honor to be thought of and...and his future wife....Arthur rolled his eyes without thinking this time at the idiotic idea. Whoever she was would be miserable with him he was sure. The least he could do was keep himself pure for her like she would be expected to for him. Then he wouldn't know the sinful glory of another man's body--of Merlin's body--and everything would be easier.

"Arthur, you will need to oversee these actions."

"Yes, Father." He replied automatically.

Heading back to his chambers before training, Arthur nearly ran into several people. He felt like everything was much too real, a swirling mass of faces and stone, all insisting he was doing the right thing. Why then, Arthur wondered as he belatedly sidestepped Gwen, did it feel so wrong? His chest was aching by the time he reached his room. Pressing his back flat against his shut door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The fuck are you...?" Arthur started, as his eyelids fluttered open, his heart in his throat.

Merlin, cheeks burning red, was lying on the bed, trousers around his ankles, cock wet and straining in his hand.

"Is that my shirt?" Arthur asked, dazed.

Panting, Merlin let his head drop back and tightened his other hand's grip on the old tunic he had held against his face. His whole body went limp and he reached for his trousers.

"Stop." Arthur's voice was calmer. "Finish." He half-whispered.

If possible, Merlin colored even more, the deep flush rushing down his throat and spreading over his slightly exposed belly. Tensing again, he sat up a little to let Arthur see better. Then with slippery ease he began rapidly stroking himself, he had been so close when Arthur walked in. Feeling suddenly unrestrained, Merlin let his hips thrust into his hand a little, trying to please Arthur and himself. Releasing the tunic so it lay on his shoulder, he slicked his fingers with his tongue and reached down to pull on his balls. God what he wouldn't have done for another set of hands, another cock...

Arthur was so hard it hurt but he hadn't yet moved from his spot against the door. Feverish, his skin taut all over, he watched. He'd never seen Merlin more beautiful or vulnerable. He desperately wanted to kneel over him, fill him and kiss him and allow their bodies to stick and cling. Just to touch...Arthur's lips parted, Merlin was fingering himself, letting guttural sounds of pleasure escape his throat. His cock was so swollen...he squeezed his thighs together to tighten the tension of it and to trap his wrist, two of his fingers inside, plunging in and out. Suddenly, curling in on himself, Merlin buried his face in Arthur's tunic and came all over the bed.

Arthur started away from the door. Merlin was looking at him, his hooded eyes, heavy, needy. Arthur stopped abruptly and turned around, yet remained rooted to the spot. Merlin groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Arthur could hear him righting his clothes. Then he heard a shift on the mattress as Merlin stood and walked, surprisingly steady it seemed, towards him. Still Arthur did not face him. All at once an incredible heat was pressing against his back, hands were twining themselves around his chest.

Merlin pressed his cheek to the muscled, broad plane of Arthur's shoulder, willing him to turn around. Pressing his hips against Arthur's ass, he knew he could've gotten hard again with little effort. Arthur resisted the temptation to turn, not even relaxing into Merlin's hold. Merlin brushed a small kiss against the nape of Arthur's neck and let him go.

Rejection seared through Merlin's heart. Gaius, sensing something was up asked him to go gather herbs, allowing him the space to be alone. In the woods, Merlin cried a little, fat, wet tears sliding down his hot face. He knew in Arthur's heart of hearts, this wasn't the way it was meant to be but...Arthur and his damned "principles." After Merlin had gathered several of the herbs Gaius had asked for, he leaned against a tree, safe in the shade and in the knowledge no one was around. He was hard again. Despite the hurt, the look on Arthur's astonished and gorgeous face as he had pleasured himself in front of him was too good. Wanting and sad, Merlin faced the tree and shoved his clothed cock against it. Rutting hard, Merlin took the pain of the rough bark gladly.

The next time the lover's saw each other was that night. As usual, Merlin was preparing a bath for Arthur when he walked in.

"Leave it. I can do it."

"Nonsense."

"Leave it. _Please_." The plaintive whine cut into Merlin's gut.

As soon as he was gone, Arthur collapsed on the bed. Something cold and sticky smeared across his cheek. Apparently Merlin had not changed the bed clothes from the morning. Arthur cringed back, but suddenly overwhelmed and confused he stilled. Clawing the blanket, Arthur breathed deeply, Merlin's scent filling him. This wasn't really about his future wife or Merlin. It was self preservation. Arthur was desperately trying to steel himself from the pain the inevitable separation from Merlin would cause, by not getting physical. Instead, they were both miserable.

There was a knock at the door. Abruptly, Arthur sat up, wiping his face clean on his sleeve.

"Yes?" He tried his best to sound authoritative...in control.

Morgana appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"What d'you want?"

She opened her mouth to speak but her gaze landed on the half filled tub, no steam rising from it, an untouched towel on the table nearby. Her gaze slid to Arthur's face and she frowned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened Morgana." Arthur huffed and rose, inconspicuously tugging his forgotten tunic over Merlin's come. He went to the window.

"Right." She muttered sarcastically. "Did you and Merlin have a fight."

Arthur glared.

"Were you being shit to him again for no good reason?"

Arthur's glum, if petulant expression said it all.

"Did you come in here for a reason Morgana?"

"Yes, but it can wait. I think you should know, whatever happened between you two, it's probably all your fault. Merlin is ridiculously loyal to you, if you hadn't noticed. So I suggest you patch things up and quick, before he gets sick of your incredibly bad case of Prat." Without waiting for a response, Morgana whirled and left, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Arthur knocked his forehead against the stone casing of the window. Of course Morgana didn't know about his real relationship with Merlin. What was sad was that she didn't need to, to still be right. That night Arthur slept under the stained blanket, waking often, always with an uncomfortable sense of guilt, restrictive and heavy across his chest. Visions of Merlin's wanton, arching body flickered across his mind's eye, tormentingly.

The next morning, Arthur had his speech prepared, but Merlin did not show up. Arthur was tempted to wait it out but soon began to wonder if Merlin hadn't decided to hide out in his room all day. Just as he was approaching Gaius' quarters, the old physician came striding around the corner at the other end of the corridor.

"Ah, I must have just missed you Sire. Merlin is feeling terribly unwell today. A stomach ailment it seems."

The pair stepped inside, Arthur's eyes noting the shut door at the far end.

"If you'll excuse me Sire, I must attend to some patients in the town." Gaius scooped up a large covered basket and left Arthur to himself.

Latching the door when he was sure Gaius was gone, Arthur quietly walked towards Merlin's room. He knocked. "Merlin?"

Nothing...

Arthur pulled the door open. Merlin, still in his night clothes was sprawled across his bed, tangled in his sheets, definitely ignoring his visitor. Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed. Running his fingers through Merlin's hair, Arthur bent close and kissed the crown of his head, his speech fading away. Gently, Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms, who was pliant if uninterested. After all the other emotions had run their course, Merlin had been left with humiliation.

"I'm sorry." Arthur hugged Merlin's limp body tightly before lying him on his back. Standing resolutely, Arthur tugged off his shirt. Merlin frowned. Arthur kicked off his boots and began unlacing his trousers. Naked, Arthur carefully walked forward.

"I want you so much." Arthur felt his skin tighten and a flutter of nervousness.

Merlin sat up, eyes wide, and hissed, "_Don't_. You'll regret it later."

"No I won't." Arthur knelt with one knee on the bed and dropped forward onto his hands.

Merlin swallowed, he'd never seen Arthur like this; unrestrainedly sexual. Sure, he could kiss and be playful and even sweet but Merlin had never known this. He started trembling as Arthur crawled forward and straddled his lap. Sitting, Arthur tried to keep the panic down. Merlin made an indistinct noise at the bad of his throat.

"Touch me Merlin."

Dying a little, Merlin ran clammy fingers up Arthur's thigh, his waist, then straight up his chest, and settled a palm flat against Arthur's heart. Arthur's breath hitched and he reached to pull Merlin's nightshirt off. After, Merlin sprang forward, knocking Arthur back. Now on top, Merlin kissed him, clacking their teeth together, his hands everywhere. Arthur had never known another's touch, the desperate pulling at his skin in every direction was stunning. He felt himself shatter and put back together a million times in that first embrace. Merlin felt Arthur's hardness digging into his belly and raised up to slip lower.

Wordlessly, lest the spell be broken, Merlin dipped his head. Breathing hard, he nuzzled against Arthur's cock, letting his tongue feel his soft balls, all tightened, shy and unexperienced.

Arthur moaned, loud, and thrust up, also grabbing the back of Merlin's head. Merlin licked up the underside of his shaft and popped the tip inside his mouth. Arthur growled viscerally as he fought to not choke Merlin with his eagerness. Sucking hard as he pulled up, Merlin descended again quickly, not minding the bruising grip on the back of his neck or the toes digging into his thighs. Suddenly taking his mouth away, Merlin looked up at the wreck of a Prince. He was sliding his fingers between Arthur's legs. Thighs quivering, Arthur blinked.

Merlin shoved up his legs, so that Arthur was now bended at the knee, and rocked him back a little more in order to insinuate his tongue into Arthur's entrance. Arthur bucked and yelled.

"Hush."

"Uhhhn, Fuck, I don't care." Arthur moaned and hissed.

Merlin used one hand to keep Arthur positioned and the other to jack his cock while his mouth and tongue kissed and bit and licked and thrust. Then his supporting hand was gone and a finger was forcing inside. Arthur panted and ground down onto it.

Merlin looked up briefly and said with a confident smile, "And I thought you'd never had anything up there. Seem to be taking it expertly."

"Um, I have fingers too you know." Arthur laughed breathlessly as Merlin began sucking his cock again.

"Oh, please Merlin, please." He whined.

Merlin sucked harder, faster. Arthur doubled over then leant back on his elbows as he was suddenly coming, thick and hot down Merlin's throat. Gentling him with his mouth as he softened, Merlin wanted to keep him forever. Lapping at a still throbbing vein, Merlin didn't want to let go, but Arthur hauled him up his chest. Enjoying the heat and weight of flushed skin against his, Arthur petted Merlin's back, breathing less erratic now.

"Merlin. I want...I want you to have me."

Merlin looked up sharply.

"Don't, I'm quite serious."

Merlin broke from Arthur's embrace and sat up. "I can see you are, but I also understand why you've resisted so long. I don't want to be the reason you'll be miserable the rest of your life."

Arthur sat up on one elbow and reached out, slipping his fingers inside Merlin's waistband. "Is that what you think? If I was smart I'd realize we should be as happy as possible for as long as possible and not the other way around." Boldly, Arthur slid his hand down fully to Merlin's erection.

Merlin's eyelids fluttered shut briefly and he blew out quietly through his mouth. Then, fixing his gaze on the man underneath him and running his knuckles smoothly across Arthur's chest, Merlin said, "I love you, you know."

"I know."

Merlin rolled to his side and tugged off his trousers. He stretched up to press his fingers into Arthur's mouth. Slicked, Merlin guided Arthur's legs apart and prepared him. Beyond two fingers, Arthur started to get fidgety and had to be coaxed slowly into acceptance. When Merlin had shoved in four fingers and Arthur was on the verge of collapse from over stimulation, Merlin straddled him. The change to the real thing was quick. With a grunt and a thrust, Merlin took Arthur's virginity.

Arthur's skin was sticky and oversensitive but he let Merlin lean in and hug him close. It wasn't the overexcited arching sweaty fuck Arthur had secretly imagined, but it was perfect. Merlin pressed his forehead into Arthur's shoulder and unhurriedly pulsed deep inside. The only sounds were their stuttering breaths and the squeaking bed. Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's sides and held him.

"I want this every day, every night." Arthur murmured.

"Promise it."

"I Promise."


End file.
